The Void Between Our Worlds
by Draconic Mage
Summary: Aaname doesn't understand Riku's desire to see new worlds. Her own experiences have been riddled with loss and suffering, but where can she go when her world falls apart? Who can she turn to? RikuXOC
1. Prologue: Angry Anna

**Author's Info:** My first non-Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic to go on this site. I've had some parts of this story floating in my head and finally decided to write a cohesive one. I need something other than _just_ Yu-Gi-Oh, and what better than my favorite game? It's been my obsession during vacations, and I haven't played in a while. This begins pre-Kingdom Hearts.

**The "what"s:** For those of you who know me already, this is music and thoughts. Listening to Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ and _Poker Face_. I've been thinking about how I've not played Kingdom Hearts in months, and I want to play. Won't have time until tomorrow night at the earliest, but that's ok.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I _do_ own Aaname and all of her personal plotline, as well as most characters she meets along the way. I hope you like this departure! Tell me what you think!

_The Void Between Our Worlds_

"Anna, where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Where am _I_ going? What does it really matter?" Aaname asked, glaring at the boy who had yelled at her with her dark green eyes. Her dark brown hair, long enough she was forced to braid it, had decided to leave tendrils that kept creeping into her vision and marring the desired effect. She didn't care that he was taller than her; she was certainly more than average in height, and her stature more than made up for any shortcomings. "I don't know why _you_ need to know what's going on, Akira. You don't dictate my life; therefore, I see no reason to tell you every little thing I plan on doing."

"What is your problem?" he said angrily. "Look, I really need your help with this. You don't have to get angry with me. Besides, I thought you liked living this life. Chewing my head off because you're bored isn't going to make something exciting spontaneously occur, nor is it going to get you the attention of _them_." He noticed her gaze had drifted while he was speaking to her to a group of two guys and a girl.

"Who said I wanted _their_ attention?" she snapped, eyes flashing dangerously as she looked at him. "They're nobodies, and that's how it ought to be. They can stay in their little threesome, just as they have always been. Why should I feel the need to be accepted by them?"

"Come on, Anna," he said, rolling his eyes. "You've lived next to Sora ever since you first came here, and you love that little island where they always hang out. I've seen you put down your book and just watch them goof around, especially Riku. Don't tell me you don't notice them at all because I _know_ that's not true."

Aaname sighed. Sometimes Akira knew her far too well, and other times he didn't know her at all. He _was_ right in that she sometimes she had wished to join Sora and his friends, but that had been some years ago. She remembered when she had first arrived and met Sora; he had seemed rather goofy, and the two hadn't exactly had the best start. He hadn't known what to say to her, and she had just come fresh from her home, a home she hadn't wanted to leave, a home that still had someone she loved dearly and had been forced to leave behind. A few days later, she met Sora's best friend, Riku.

She had been sulking in her room, and her parents had finally had enough. They forced her out, telling her to explore. After convincing them to allow her to bring her favorite book, she complied. She ended up going on a small island with a single palm tree that seemed rather quiet and opened up her book. It wasn't long after she had finally gotten engrossed in her book and felt comfortable that she heard voices and the clashing of wood on wood. She looked up to see Sora with a boy she did not know and immediately tensed. Sora had too when he saw her there, but the boy hadn't.

"Who're you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"That's the girl, Riku!" Sora said.

She remembered Riku staring at her long and hard before looking to Sora with a smug expression and saying, "I don't see what the big deal is, Sora. She's just another bookworm, nothing to be scared of." She had glared at Riku, ready to make a sharp comeback, but he turned to Sora and said, "Ready to get beat, Sora?" That fully distracted Sora, and they began fighting.

After that, they exchanged a few words, but they were rare. At first, she would leave whenever they arrived, but over time she came to just watch them fight. They had learned to ignore her as she sat there, reading her book and staring out at the horizon. Even when Kairi asked her from time, she rarely ever interacted with them. In fact, the few times she _had_, it hadn't been because they had asked her at that time. She sighed and waved away the memories at last before turning to Akira once again.

"Believe me, Akira. I do _not_ have any desire to spend my time with them. It's because I've known the three of them for so long that I happen to notice when they pass by. No doubt they're going to the island to have one of their precious 'adventures,'" she said, scoffing at the final word. They knew _nothing_ about adventures, or the amount of sacrifice required to venture on them. She had overheard them many a time talking about going on an adventure, seeing a new world, meeting new people, but they had no idea what that truly meant. She hoped they never would.

"Anna, there's no harm in wanting to see a new place," Akira scolded, only to fall silent at the unusually cold look she gave him. He knew she had come from a different world, and that she never talked about it, but he never did understand why. What he _did_ know was that she always fought with Riku about it. Sometimes it would get so bad she would refuse to speak at all afterward. There was just something about the topic that set her off.

"Akira, you wouldn't understand," she said, struggling to control her emotions. Even though it had been years now, she still remembered everything from her home. She had always hoped to return, but she knew it wasn't safe for her any longer. That didn't mean she wanted to get attached to this place, though. This place was far from the darkness, or so her parents believed. She wasn't so sure, not that it mattered. She would leave here soon enough; she had no life here, no future. That was why she had to find them, the people she had left behind. She would find them and finally build a life for herself; maybe then everything would finally fall into place. Maybe then she would finally _belong_. "I'm sorry for getting angry; you don't deserve it. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow."

"Alright," Akira said, smiling. "Have a good day, ok? Read that book you just got, go to that island and stargaze, just do something you enjoy, alright?" He waved goodbye to her and went his own way, hoping that she wouldn't be too frustrated by the day's events. Fighting with Riku was bad enough, but there was always something about this week that always had her in an unusually foul mood. He just hoped things wouldn't get any worse before the festival.


	2. Prologue: School Struggles

**Author's Info:** I realize this is a departure from my other stories, and I think that's why I'm posting it. Much as I enjoy Seto Kaiba, I needed something Kingdom Hearts related. To those of you who read this, I hope you enjoy it!

**The "what"s:** Listening to Lady Gaga again, although I'm thinking I need some different music. I'll switch to the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack for the next one. I actually wrote four full chapters today, and am well on my way in a fifth. Let's see how long I can keep this production rate up.

**Dislaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. These are owned by Disney and/or Square Enix. Aaname and Akira are mine, and the majority of the plotline at this point is mine as well.

_Chapter Two_

"Anna, are you coming or not?" she heard Selphie call out. "The festival meeting is in a few minutes and everyone is waiting on you! You _did_ agree to chair it this year!" She sighed deeply as she turned and smiled at her.

"I know, Sephie. I'll be there shortly, I promise. I just have something I have to take of first." She saw Selphie nod and turned to head in the other direction. This would not be an easy task for her; everyone knew she and Riku did not see eye to eye, so asking _him_ to help with the festival preparations would mean sheer torture on her part. She despised needing to ask anyone for anything, and this was even worse. She wondered just how badly he would lord this over her, and for how long.

It wasn't hard for her to find the three of them. They had a routine, one she had known far too long and far too well. Of course this time, Kairi wasn't with them; Kairi was on the committee. Perhaps that was why they openly stared at her approach, one in curiosity and one in disdain. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steel herself for what she was about to do. It failed miserably, but she had to get this over with quickly. She reached them and decided it would be best to be concise and to the point.

"What do you want?" Riku asked, watching her warily with his cool, bored gaze that never failed to irritate her. "I thought you had a meeting you had to attend."

"Of course I have the meeting; that's why I'm here, actually," she said coolly, keeping her emotions in complete check. "I'm here on behalf of the committee. It seems they would greatly appreciate your assistance in preparing for the festival. Since I was appointed chair, I felt it best if I spoke with you personally. Would you be willing to help us out?"

"Why would I want to help out with the festival? What's so great about it?" Riku questioned her, looking at her seriously. He could see her eyes narrow as she caught his undertone; she was getting ready for another verbal fight, another attempt to convince him he didn't understand what he was talking about. Not that she really knew, anyway. She hadn't been trapped here all her life, wanting to be somewhere else, somewhere more exciting, more adventurous; she had come from another world. She was young then, far too young to know anything about the things she liked to preach about. She hadn't ever lost anything: not friends, not family, nothing. All she ever did was read books; she barely even had friends here, not that she cared.

"Riku, we could really use your help," she said quietly, trying hard not to let her anger seep through. She didn't want to fight, not now. There were too many other things going on for her, and she did not need another fight to add to the burden. "Please, if not for your own amusement, consider the others, who _are_ excited for this festival. You're good at this, and we could really use your expertise." She wouldn't admit it, but she was overwhelmed with the pressure of organizing the whole thing. Riku would be able to shoulder some of the burden, at least enough for her to stop worrying about whether she would be able to accomplish any of it at all.

Riku stared at her in surprise for a moment. He had always seen her as remote and cold, yet here she was practically begging for his help. He knew she must feel overwhelmed to be so nice to him and not fight with him or call him an idiot. "Alright, I'll help you," he said, noticing the immediate relief that briefly appeared in her eyes. It startled him; he hadn't noticed before, but her eyes actually _did_ show emotions; she was just careful to mask them as soon as they appeared. Maybe there was more than her books and her aloof nature. He turned to Sora and said, "Sorry to cancel on you so suddenly, but apparently it's important." He smirked and waved goodbye to Sora while saying, "I'll tell you all about it later."

"You better!" Sora called after them, making Riku laugh.

***

"I'm home, Mother," Aaname said as she dumped off her things. When she did not hear a response, she went into the kitchen, where her mother would normally be waiting for her. There wasn't anyone there. "Father? Mother?" she called out, only to hear no response. She sighed and wondered where they had gone to before tensing. Today had been the day her parents had decided they needed to leave their home, and the day her family had been torn apart. They had probably gone to the memorial they'd created on a quiet part of the island in memoriam of the people they had lost or left behind. She turned around and made her way upstairs and into her room, where she shut the door and sat at her desk in silence. She wondered where everyone was, if they'd gotten out, if they were alright. So many questions and no answers she would ever be able to find out if she remained here. It was safe here, that much was true, but it was only safe because it was isolated in the space between light and dark. It was only a matter of time before even this peaceful place would be discovered if something wasn't done soon.

She looked out and saw the way the water beckoned to her. Her eyes filled with tears as the memories came rushing back to her.

_"Ame, hurry up! We're going to be late!" a boy said, grinning to her as he stood there and tapped his foot impatiently. His dark brown hair was blowing into his face and clouding his sapphire blue eyes which were full of laughter._

_ "Coming, big brother!" she said, laughing as she tried to catch up. "Sorry, I just really wanted to finish that last page!"_

_ "You and your books, Ame," he said, shaking his head. "Don't you _ever_ live in the present like the rest of us?"_

_ "Of course I do. I beat you in fights _sometimes_, don't I?" she teased back, which only made him laugh all the harder. He ruffled her hair and motioned for her to follow._

_ "Come on, Ame, we're going to miss it at this rate!"_

Had it really been seven years ago, her departure? It seemed like an eternity ago, and so much had changed since then. She was not the same person she had been before, she knew, and she was certain they had changed as well. She just wondered what those changes had done to the people she loved and left behind. Were they much like the people she had left behind, or had they changed beyond all recognition? She missed them far too much; it was her one true weakness: she could not let go of the past.


	3. Prologue: Painful Preparations

**Author's Info:** Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! Life has been crazier than I anticipated, and I finally made time for a bum day. Playing Kingdom Hearts II helped me bridge the gap I had, so now I can post another chapter or two, I hope. Only one more chapter for the prologues! Thanks to **Axel's Pyro Girl** for the support!

**The "what"s:** Listening to a variety of Staind, Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed, Linkin Park, Chavelle, and Nickelback thanks to Pandora. I tried listening to _Sanctuary_ by Utada Hikaru, but that failed miserably, and I didn't feel like listening to _Passion_. I've been thinking about my break lately, and how many things I've done. Time with friends, family, and leveling up to 40 in WoW have taken up pretty much all my time. Glad to be writing again, though. Not much time before I have to go back, though. Vacations are never long enough.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That is owned by Square Enix and Disney jointly. I _do_ own Anna, Akira, and the current plotline, however. Please tell me what you think.

_Chapter Three_

"So, Anna, what do you think?" Selphie asked as she watched Aaname walk through and inspect all the booths. When she didn't respond for a few minutes, Selphie began to panic. She wondered what all could be wrong that she hadn't spoken. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, turning and smiling to her. "I was looking at all the end products of all these ideas we'd had. I must admit, it's rather impressive. I can't wait to see it all come together completely during the festival tomorrow. What do you think, Kairi?"

"I think it's coming together great!" Kairi said happily. Aaname smiled to her; Kairi had always been kind to her, although neither one had been entirely certain how the two had come to be friends, especially given the turbulent relationship between her and Riku. Still, she felt a sort of kinship with Kairi; perhaps it was the fact they were both from different worlds, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that they seemed to be the only level-headed ones there. "I can't wait to see all of this tomorrow. I know everyone is going to love it. Aaname has done an amazing job at planning all this out, and in designing the booths and decorations. I just hope they've turned out the way you envisioned, Anna."

"Of course," she said, smiling. "In fact, they've turned out even better than I anticipated. I know some of these things weren't easy to make, and the fact they came out the way they have makes me very happy." She looked at the last of the booths and turned to face them. "I'm sure everything is going to be better than we ever could have hoped it to be, and it's all thanks to everyone who has helped, especially you two."

"Don't forget Riku!" Selphie said, making Aaname cringe internally. Much as she hated to admit it, his ideas had made her overall plan far more cohesive than she could have ever achieved alone. She noticed he was standing nearby, no doubt overseeing one of the booths. She knew he was near the baker's booth, a staple of the festival, and the place where they sold the famous paopu fruit cakes. As her thoughts turned to that she sighed.

"What is it, Anna?" Kairi asked, noticing her sigh. Anna smiled and shook her head. She didn't want to worry Kairi and make her think something was wrong

"It's nothing, really. I just realized I have to get going. I have a few more things I have to get done before the festival, and if they're not done now, I'll probably never have time to complete them."

"Okay, thanks for all the help, Anna!" Selphie said. "We can handle the rest of it, I'm sure!"

"If we have any problems, I'll come and find you," Kairi promised, smiling. Aaname nodded and waved her goodbyes to the two girls. She turned around and began leaving the beach where the festival was to take place. As she was leaving, she was stopped by Akira.

"Anna, where are you going?" Akira asked. "I thought you were supposed to help make sure everything is ready for the festival tomorrow."

"They're going to be fine with the stands. I've already looked them all over and given them the ok. As for the goods, I'll look at them early in the morning, if they haven't already come in, that is. You really shouldn't worry so much, Akira. Just go help them finish up and then get a good night's sleep; it'll do you a lot of good, and you'll enjoy the festival even more then. As for me, I'm just going to run a few errands for the festival."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Akira offered. "That way you can have some help and get it done even quicker."

"I'll be fine," she said, smiling at him. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm used to carrying all the things I'll need. You really don't need to worry about me," she said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. She was grateful when he smiled and didn't push the matter any further. She felt guilty as she watched him heading back to the preparations; she hadn't wanted to hide what she was doing from him, but she felt it was something she had to do. They would be completely finished with the preparations soon enough, which was why she felt confident in being able to leave without any complications emerging. Besides, she had to start making the pastries if she was ever going to get them done in time for the festival tomorrow.

She made her way back into town and immediately went to the grocer, but the whole time she had been walking, she had the strange feeling someone was following her. She stopped a block away and steeled herself for a potential fight. She turned, launching her strongest punch, only to have it caught. Her eyes widened in shock from having it caught before narrowing in anger and annoyance at seeing exactly who had caught her punch.

"What is your problem today, Anna? First you don't talk at all in class, even going so far as refusing to comment when I tried to ask you a question. Then, you actually approach me asking me to help you with the setup and overseeing of the festival grounds. Now, you're running off and try to attack me," Riku said, studying her intently and annoyance clearly written in his face. "You're supposed to be the one in charge of the festival, so why did you leave before it was finished?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped, the stress and aggravations of the day finally beginning to take their toll along with the emotional roller coaster she had already been on these past few days, especially today and tomorrow. "I don't have to tell you anything about my doings. Besides, it's not like you really care about what it is I have to do anyway. Just leave me alone and let me run my errands in peace. It's the least you could do."

"For what?" he asked, eyes narrowing as her temper threatened to stir his own. "For actually wondering if there was something wrong with you? For wanting to know if you were okay or not? You say I don't pay attention to you, yet here I am, asking you if everything is alright. You're so wrapped up in your own prejudices and misunderstandings you don't even notice when people do things that don't fulfill your expectations." He was tired of the way she would always say he didn't understand and then give him the cold shoulder when he didn't immediately understand her arguments. This time he refused to let her run away just because things didn't go the way _she_ wanted them to; he would get answers this time, real ones.

"Fine," she said quietly, shoulders slumping in defeat, "I'll tell you, if you really must know. I'm going to the grocer and the baker to get supplies. I need to make the pastries for the festival tomorrow, and I am in desperate need of paopu fruit. I wasn't going to make it, since my mother is sick and I'm afraid of messing it up, but the demand is too high. I don't have a choice, and I have to do it all myself. If I don't get the supplies and start soon, I'll never have time to get it all done. That's why I had to leave early. Are you happy now, Riku? You got the answers you wanted."

"_You're_ the one who makes the pastries for the festival?" Riku asked, stunned. He just stared at her as she nodded, uncomprehending how it was she could be was the one who made those cakes. They were among the most popular sales in the entirety of the festival; there was never any left over, no matter how many were made. Upon finding his voice again, he said, "I thought it was the baker who made those pastries, especially since—"

"He's the one manning the booth?" she finished. "I know what everyone thinks, and I prefer to keep it that way. My mother feels the same way. He gives us money for whatever supplies we may need to make them and he gives us a fair share of the sales. My family puts the money into a fund for me, and I'm grateful for it. I'm going to need that money later on." She had finished rather cryptically before walking into the grocer and leaving Riku no time to ask questions.

He watched her as she made her exchanges with the grocer and the baker to get the necessary supplies. He noticed the way the baker kept asking her if she would be able to handle the workload with her being ill, and he notice her quiet assertions there would be no problem in making the delivery the next morning because she would get them done regardless. He also noticed the way the baker looked over at him questioningly as he handed her the supplies she had asked for. He could see it would be difficult for her to carry alone, yet she still tried to assure him she could do it herself as she made her way to the door.

"Let me carry something," he said when she got to him and he began walking beside her. "It's too heavy for you to carry all these things alone. You're going to drop something."

"It's fine. I can carry it. I don't need help," she said stubbornly even as she felt her hands and her arms turning numb. "Haven't you bothered me enough already today as it stands? Besides, I never asked for your help or your company," she said even as one of the bags threatened to fall and spill all its contents.

Riku caught the bag and carried it, ignoring the glares she gave him as he refused to give it back to her when she was already clearly overburdened. "What is your _problem_, Anna? You're always pushing away everyone that tries to help you. One of these days you're going to need help, and no one is going to be there when you break."

"Like _you're_ one to talk, Riku," she said coldly. "_You_ would be willing to leave all of this behind just so you can sate your momentary boredom and 'go on an adventure.'" She noticed halt, but she was in no mood to satisfy his whim and kept going. Knowing him, he would go off in a huff and see Sora. That meant she could be free to work without distraction, which was ideal for her. It would give her time to think, time to mourn. She unlocked and opened the door and went straight to the kitchen. She had just sat down the bags only to find herself pinned in place by Riku. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Let me go," she said, her anger truly beginning to flare.

"Momentary boredom?" he asked menacingly. "You call _this_ a _momentary boredom_? I _hate_ it here, where nothing ever happens. I have ever since I was a small child. I don't want this; I want to be somewhere else. Anywhere else! This place is poisoning me! It's my own personal hell."

"Shut up," she said, colder than she had ever been before, even with all the arguments they had been in before. "You know _nothing_ of hell. Hell is being torn from a home you love. Hell is having to run as the places you once felt safe fall one by one and become overrun by things that destroy your very self. Hell is knowing you've left behind people who mean more to you than your own life, never knowing where they are, if they're safe. Hell is wondering if you'll ever get to see them again and knowing they will never be the same person you once knew so well." She felt tears threatening to well. She also felt Riku's grip on her shoulders loosen as he stared at her in shock.

"What? You thought that since I always spouted off the same old nonsense there wasn't anything I have ever experienced personally, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint you, but there's a lot about me you don't know. I'm so much more than just a pathetic, quiet little bookworm or a self-righteous know-it-all. I know this life seems boring now, but I promise you'll regret taking it for granted later on. This is a good life, a peaceful one, and I envy you for it." She turned away from him in an attempt to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes as she thought about the people she had left behind. Her brother and her best friend were who knows where now, and she _still_ had no way of finding them. Still, she _would_ find a way to get to them. No matter what, she _would_ find them again.

Riku stared at her, no longer caring that she was not facing him. He had always wondered what she was trying to hide by burying herself in all those books, instead of interacting with people. Now he knew: she was afraid of getting close to anyone else. She was more than willing to distance herself, so long as she didn't get close to anyone here, so long as she didn't get attached. It struck him that it had been less than a week from today would be the day she had landed on the Destiny Islands with her family. He realized this must have been when she was told she would be leaving home.

Still, he thought as his eyes darkened in anger, who was _she_ to tell him he was foolish for wanting to leave the islands? Not every adventure was frightening; she was just one of those exceptions. _His_ adventure would be different. The raft was ready and everything; he had been working on it with Sora and Kairi. They would set out tomorrow and nothing she said would convince him to stay. He turned around and left, not concerning himself over the fact he was leaving her completely alone.

As soon as Riku had left, Aaname collapsed to her knees. She had always refused to break in front of anyone, yet she had nearly completely lost herself in front of him. She could no longer hold back the tears or the violent sobs that shook her entire body. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could endure. Even though it had been years ago, she still felt the pain, the separation just as strongly as if it had been days ago. She wondered if it would ever get better, but she doubted it. The thought only strengthened her resolution. She _had_ to find them. There was no other option left.


	4. Prologue: Incinerated Islands

**Author's Info:** So, this is the last of the prologue. I know it's a little long, but I had to set up Aaname's character and show her relationship with Riku. All of this takes place pre-Kingdom Hearts, and that's why it's all prologue. Next chapter is going to skip forward in time. Thanks to **Axel's Pyro Girl** for the support. I hope this doesn't bore you. The real story starts with the next chapter, I promise.

**The "what"s:** Listening to _Night of Fate_ from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. This is the song they play when this scene is going on, so it felt appropriate. I've been thinking about the direction this story will be taking now that the prologue is over, and it's definitely taking a turn. We'll see how it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The only thing I do own is Aaname. Even the plot for this chapter is taken from Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.

_Chapter Four_

Aaname's head jerked up in surprise as she heard a loud crash come from outside the house. She had managed to compose herself before her parents returned to settle in for the night and began working on the pastries, which were now all but forgotten as she ran outside. There was a terrible storm brewing and she felt her heart sink. There were never storms like this in the Destiny Islands, and even when there were storms they never came with such a feeling of . . . terror.

Suddenly she noticed someone running. Upon looking closer, she noticed Sora's spiky hair. Her eyes widened in alarm and she began to run after him, yelling, "Sora! What in hell do you think you're doing? Come back! It's too dangerous!" He didn't hear her; he just kept running. Even if she and Sora didn't get along, she couldn't leave him to run off in a storm like this. This reminded her far too much of home; she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

She followed him all the way out to the beach only to stop dead. In front of her were the very creatures that haunted her nightmares: the Heartless. Their glowing yellow eyes and twitching antennae focused on her as she stood there trembling. They weren't supposed to be here. This place was supposed to be safe, supposed to be unnoticed by both light and dark. Nothing bad was ever supposed to happen here, yet it was. Someone had opened the door to the Heartless, and now she would be forced to look once again upon the destruction of her home. Now wasn't the time to think of such things, however. She had to be strong; she _had_ to get to Sora. He had no idea what the Heartless were, or of what they were capable of doing. She had to stop him before he suffered the same fate of so many of her loved ones.

"Riku! Kairi!" she heard him calling out. He was running for the place she knew their raft would be. She took off after him, calling for him to stop. Suddenly a swarm of Heartless appeared in front of her, making her stop. There was no way she could get to Sora without fighting her way through. Of all the times for me to not have my weapon, she thought as she looked around for anything suitable. The only thing she could see were those wooden swords the guys were always fighting with. She knew it wouldn't be the most effective weapon, but it would have to do. She readied herself as one of the Heartless charged at her and slashed at it. The Heartless dodged, but was wounded badly enough. Sure, she had been young when she had last encountered the Heartless, but she still remembered how to fight them.

"Sora!" she called out in hope he would hear her. "_Sora_!" She was attacked by another of the Heartless, but she was determined to force her way through. She charged into the ranks of the Heartless, slashing at any that tried to attack her. She knew if her brother could see her now, he would be proud of the way she had kept up her training. She managed to push her way through and greatly wounded a number of the Heartless.

She ran after Sora once again, looking all over, only to find him running toward the island where he, Riku, and Kairi often sat and talked together, and the one where she often spent time when she wanted to be alone. She could still hear him calling out for his friends, and she wondered how he didn't notice the swelling ranks of the Heartless.

She finally managed to make it to the beach as Sora ran onto the island. As she got closer, she saw there was someone else there waiting, although she couldn't be sure if it was human or Heartless from this distance.

"Riku!" she heard him yell in relief. She felt herself tense, shock overcoming her, only to feel it slowly give way to anger and betrayal. _He_ had done it; _he_ was the one who had opened the door for the Heartless and the destruction that followed them. He allowed his own selfish desires for adventure to overtake the safety of the very people he claimed to care about. "Riku, what's going on? We have to get out of here!" Sora said.

"I'm going, Sora," she heard Riku say as she ran to the island. "We can finally go on our adventure. Are you coming with me?"

"Riku, are you really that much of a fool?" she yelled angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done in your desire for an adventure? You've opened up the door for the Heartless! You've condemned this world to obliteration! Riku! _What have you done, Riku?_" she cried out. He turned to her and smirked.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness," he said. Her eyes widened. "The door to darkness is open. Now I can go wherever I want. I can have my adventures. I can see new worlds, be the person _I_ want to be. Now, Sora, Anna, are you coming with me or not?"

"Riku! Don't do this!" she pleaded. "There are other ways, better ways, to do this! You _can't_ go through with this; you'll destroy us all! Riku, I can help you find another way! Darkness _isn't_ the answer Riku! You can't _really_ want this so badly you would condemn us all to destruction!" She cried out as she sensed the Heartless nearing and attacked it quickly. She was quickly being overwhelmed. She couldn't let down her guard, but she _had_ to stop Riku. It was the only chance she had of fighting the Heartless.

Suddenly she found herself entirely surrounded by Heartless. She knew there was no way she could fight them all off, but she had to try. She attempted to slash at them, but the grabbed her and pinned her down. As she fell she saw Riku go through a portal of darkness that opened before him. "Riku! No! Come back, Riku! _Come back_!" She watched him disappear. "_Riku!_" she cried out as she was dragged into darkness.


	5. Chapter One: New Mission

**Author's Info:** Finally, the first chapter is up. I already have four written, and I'm starting on five, but I'm actually considering working on my own work of fiction tonight. I haven't worked on it at all since starting college, and I'm probably going to need something to do later tonight anyway. I'm just glad I got this out on this crazy Monday! I really want to thank **Axel's Pyro Girl** for her input. Hope you like this change in events! By the way, besides commenting, I now have a forum up for whatever ideas you want to see in any of my stories.

**The "what"s:** Listening to _Everything You Want_ by Vertical Horizon and _Holding Out for a Hero_ by Frou Frou. I've been thinking about all these stories I have started as well as all these new ideas that keep coming up. I'm doing my best to ignore the new ones, but it's always hard. Please help me stay on track!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Meaxana and the current plot. Hope you like it!

_Chapter One_

"Meaxana, hurry up!" she heard someone call. Her bright green eyes glanced over to see a man with blue hair and cold golden eyes waiting impatiently. She scowled and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail, ignoring the strands that hung about her face as she glared at the man.

"What could possibly be so important, Saïx?" she asked coldly. "I highly doubt that whatever _you_ require of me could possibly be _that_ important. I am _not_ your guinea pig; I am a high-ranking Nobody. You would do well not to trifle with me."

"I was not aware you despise my research that much, Meaxana. After all, _you_ are one of my best results thus far," he said, smirking, which only made her scowl more distinct.

"Spare me your games," she spat. "Why are you _really_ here? You do not visit me out of the goodness of your heart; you have none." Saïx laughed. He knew, as all members of the Organization knew, that Nobodies had no hearts. Such things were unnecessary trifles that merely got in the way.

"Xemnas wants to speak with you. He has a new mission. You'd best see him quickly."

"Of course," she said, smirking, "because the leader of the Organization is _never_ kept waiting. I will go to him when I see fit, not just because you order me." She turned to finish her preparations only to find herself pinned.

"You would do well to show respect to your superiors," he said coldly. "If you still refuse, perhaps I should consider a _new_ punishment for you." At that, his hand slid along her side and his lips moved close to her ear. She glared and, suddenly, she had her dagger at his throat.

"If you ever even _think_ of using me as your whore, I promise you will regret it. I am nobody's bitch, you hear?" With that, she got out of his grip and left the room, her cloak billowing out behind her. She hooded her face to hide her fury and made her way to Xenmas' chambers. Saïx smirked as he watched her leave. He would be able to manipulate her yet.

"Come in," she heard Xemnas say as she stood outside his door. She saw him smirk as he watched he enter the room. "Ah, Meaxana, it's you. Welcome, welcome. I see Saïx delivered my message to you. No doubt you are curious about the new mission?"

"I wouldn't know what you mean," she said coyly. "Can a Nobody without a heart experience curiosity? In all honesty, I'd like to start my new mission as soon as possible. There isn't much to do here in The World That Never Was, and I'd like to be somewhere more interesting, even if only for a short time. You know my preference is field work."

"I am well aware," he said, smiling. "That is why I am sending you to Castle Oblivion. You will report to Marluxia, who has been put in charge of operations there. I'm sure you will find the place more to your liking."

"Ah yes, Castle Oblivion, the research center of our operations," she said with a smirk. "I think that would be most pleasing to me. When do I depart?"

"As soon as you wish. I look forward to hearing about your progress. I also look forward to hearing about what you think of your new colleagues. You may go," he said, waving her out.

"Thank you, Xemnas," she said, bowing deeply before retreating from the room. As she walked away, she wondered what his real motivations were for sending her all the way out to Castle Oblivion. There wasn't much field work to do, and she had never met anyone from Castle Oblivion save the ever-annoying Axel. From what she had heard about them, the others were either researchers looking further into the mysteries of the Heartless and the Nobodies, or they were the newest members of the Organization, and the least trusted. She couldn't help but smirk as she wondered which category she was part of.

***

"So, you're off to Castle Oblivion, eh Meaxana?" Demyx asked as he barged into her room yet again. She scowled as a katana formed in her hand. She was not in the mood for interruptions. "Whoa, relax, okay? I'm not here to pick a fight. I just wondered if you really feel like you're ready for this. Castle Oblivion is very different from this place, as are the people there."

"In that case, perhaps I should take my leave this very instant," she said, amusement coloring her tone. "I could use some company that is more . . . pleasant to my sanity." Her smirk always annoyed Demyx. She and Larxene were the only women in the entirety of the Organization, and even though she was the cuter of the two, she was far more aggravating.

Not only was she more aggravating, though, she was also far more deadly. You could always tell when Larxene was angry; she was known for her quick temper. Meaxana, on the other hand, was quiet and withdrawn, albeit very sarcastic—no doubt traits she had inherited from when she still had a heart. He had only seen her get angry once, and that had ended the life of the Heartless responsible in a way that had been beyond brutality. Meaxana truly lived up to her name, the Silent Assassin.

"Demyx, fetch Xaldin for me. I have a message for him," she said calmly as she gathered the last of her things. It hadn't taken her long to pack; it wasn't as though she had a lot of personal belongings to begin with. She watched as he left the room and smirking to herself. She was truly playing her part well. Even if some of the Organization questioned her, she had truly earned Xemnas' respect. Her skills had been commendable from the start, and her ability to control the very darkness made her an invaluable ally. Still, she did not trust Saïx; there was something in his eyes that made her feel uneasy.

"You sent for me, Meaxana?" Xaldin asked as he entered the room. She turned to him and smiled.

"Xaldin, I know you and I have not been the closest among the Organization members, but I feel that I can trust you with the information I have. What you do with it is your concern, but I do ask one thing in return for this exchange: _do not tell Sa__ï__x_."

"And what information is it that you have to share with me?" he asked, curious as to what she could possibly have to tell him that would be so important. Her request was not surprising to him; her dislike of Saïx was well known. Ever since he had used her as his personal lab rat and she refused to break under the tortures she endured, Saïx had a raging desire in his eyes, while Meaxana had a burning hatred in hers. He had no doubt this information would be useful if she was hiding it and only now revealing it to the one person who had little involvement with her development.

"I know you've been following the events of the worlds, like everyone else in the Organization, and, like everyone else, you're aware of the boy who wields the Keyblade. He had sealed a number of the worlds already."

"Yes, what of him?" he asked, growing impatient.

"I have reason to believe I know who this boy is," Meaxana said with a smirk. "More I will not tell you as of yet, as that would spoil the surprise. Only when I return for my progress report will I tell you more, if you haven't figured it out already, and if I deem you trustworthy." She made her way out the door of the room and grinned. "Time for me to make my departure. Until next time, Xaldin. Use what I've given you wisely; I'd hate to be the one I choose as my next target." With that, she waved goodbye and disappeared though a portal she created.

"I guess I should make my way inside," she muttered as she exited in front of the compound, looking it over critically, "but I'd really rather not. This is a dangerous job, and I have no idea who I will be meeting. Sure, I've seen Marluxia and Larxene before, and I've met Axel personally, but what do I _really_ know about them? Then there are the other three, whose names I don't even know. I can't stand here and wait forever, though. I have to act, otherwise I'll have nothing, and I'll be discovered."

With that, she opened the doors and took her first steps inside Castle Oblivion. She looked around warily, wondering just who, or what, she was to encounter first. She tensed as she sensed someone approaching her, and the shadows reacted, coming together and forming a shield around her.

"Very clever," she heard a voice say. "I'd heard of your ability to control the very shadows, but I didn't realize you were _that_ skilled." She slowly and cautiously let down her shield to see Marluxia slowly appearing. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion, Meaxana. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."


	6. Chapter Two: Reunion

**Author's Info:** Slowly but surely I'm getting back into the world of writing and updating my stories. I really have to thank you guys for being patient. Life has had a sense of humor with me lately, so things have been interesting to say the least. That does not make for good writing time. Even so, I have some good news: I have _finally_ returned to working on my own story after a very long hiatus. I really want to thank you readers, though, for encouraging me, especially **Axel's Pyro Girl**, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, and **ItalianBreadstick**. More comments to you guys at the end!

**The "what"s:** Listening to Yu-Gi-Oh music, especially _Kawaita Sakebi_ by FIELD OF VIEW and watching season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it; just don't expect it to be like the other episodes. I've been thinking more about the developments of relationships, mostly for story development purposes, but also because of things that have been going on around me of late.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The only person I own at this point is Meaxana. Also, for those of you with ideas on how you want to see my stories or something you'd like to see, I created a forum for it. You can use that or message me your ideas. Thanks!

_Chapter Two_

"Thank you for your graciousness, Marluxia," Meaxana said, bowing. "You have been most kind in showing me where I am lodged, and in providing me with adequate supplies for my stay here. I'm sorry if I seem rude or ungracious, but I must admit I would like to know where I will be working during my time here. From what I understand, the basements are the researchers, while up here is certainly more varied. In which category have I been placed?"

"I have heard you were one with little tolerance for pointless conversation and idle action. I suppose I should not be surprised you wish to start right away. Very well, follow me," he said, chuckling as he turned and motioned for her to follow.

He led her down a series of stairs, which ultimately led her to believe she had been placed in the research segment of Castle Oblivion. She smirked in amusement. Apparently Xemnas trusted her more than she had initially believed. Very few were allowed to know what research was being developed, and if she was being sent there, she was clearly about to assist them in some sort of research. This could prove the exact break she'd needed.

Marluxia stopped outside a door and said, "Your supervisor is in here. I'm sure the two of you won't need introductions. Forgive me for not staying, but there is much to be done, and I am needed elsewhere." With that, he disappeared, leaving her to discern his cryptic message alone. She frowned as she attempted to figure out what he meant. Surely it wasn't someone from the Organization's other hold. They wouldn't have gotten there before her. Still, it made no sense; she had never heard even the names of the people who worked in the research sector, and she highly doubted Xemnas would have made the effort to send someone she already knew. He was not _that_ distrustful of her.

Realizing she would get no answers standing in front of the door and riddling her mind with even more questions, she decided to take the direct approach and find out for herself. She opened the door and entered the room, ready to find answers to the questions flooding her mind.

"Who's there?" she heard someone ask. She was shocked as she realized the voice sounded vaguely familiar. It reminded her of someone she had once known so long ago, before the destruction of her home and her life. She heard footsteps and waited for the person to reveal himself as she contemplated who it would be. She took a step back and gasped as recognition washed across her, enveloping her in memories as she looked upon the face of the man who had spoken to her.

"Ienzo," she breathed as she looked upon the face of her childhood friend. "It's you; it's really you." Her eyes were wide, and she could feel herself shaking from the combination of shock and joy.

"Ame," he murmured, studying her face intently and relaxing visibly. "You've come back at last. My name is no longer Ienzo, however; I am Zexion, a proud member of the Organization."

"It's still you," she said, convinced. "Nobody or human, it's still you." With that, she approached him and gently took his face in her hands. "You're here, in front of me, after all these years. I've finally found you. We're together again."

"Together," he mused, taking her hands from his face gently and keeping them in his own. "Yes, we _are_ together now, aren't we? And this time, I won't let you leave again," he swore, looking at her seriously.

"Why would I want to leave?" she replied, laughing at the ludicrous statement. "I've finally found my best friend! I was willing to spend the rest of my life looking for you once I was finally able to leave that place. Now you're here, and I get to work with you in the research for the Organization. What more could I ask for?"

Zexion smiled as he studied. She had aged greatly since he had last laid eyes on her. They were now close to the same age, no more than a year apart. She had become serious, grim, quiet—traits she had not possessed when he had known her as a child. Her determination and her gentle spirit had not changed, however, which comforted him.

"Now is not the time for catching up," he said. "There is a lot to be done, and I have much to teach you before you'll be ready to do this on your own." He motioned for her to follow him as he led her into a nearby chamber. "This is my latest project. I'm doing more studies on the Heartless and their powers. I think I can artificially develop them, make more varieties with a greater range of powers and abilities."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, looking at some of his creations with interest before turning and facing him once again.

"Besides testing your skills against the Heartless, I was you to help me develop more types of Heartless. You always were one for creativity and ingenuity."

"Only because I had the best teachers: you and my big brother," she said, smiling at the memories.

"You were young then. I'm sure your style has changed greatly. You've developed an arsenal of skills and tricks of your own."

"Of course. I'm not a copycat," she said, grinning. "That doesn't change the fact I had good teachers, though. In fact, it's _because_ of you two I've learned to adapt my style to fit who I am. I've been able to incorporate the new tricks because I know what I'm capable of and where my physical boundaries lie. Those are skills I learned from you guys."

"So much for modesty," he said teasingly.

"I'm a Nobody. I have no need to be modest," she said teasingly. "Besides, I had a great number of times I had to defend myself against others where I was in hiding. Being modest was not a trait that helped my cause."

"So it's trivial, hmm?" he asked, studying her intently. "Tell me, would you consider all emotions trivial?"

"Are you, the great academic, getting sentimental on me," she asked incredulously, "or is this merely you being philosophical?"

"I'm serious, Ame," he said, looking at her intently, a large frown marking his features.

"First of all, I'm not Ame anymore, just as you are no longer Ienzo. My name is Meaxana. As for your question, I suppose some emotions can be good, useful even. Others can hurt, though, and they are best gotten rid of."

"Like what?"

"Loneliness, sadness, heartache . . ." she said, her voice drifting and eventually fading. She started when she heard him speak right next to her.

"Those things _are_ best forgotten," he agreed, "but wouldn't it be better to forget them because something makes them go away rather than banishing _all_ your emotions?" She stared at him for a moment, noticing the way he was leaning toward her. She felt herself blushing and realized she was attracted to him, and that the attraction might be mutual.

"Zexion, has that apprentice of yours arrived yet?" they heard someone ask, making them break away from each other and look over at the door.

"She's here, Vexen," he said, annoyance in his voice. He had been so close, and that buffoon went and ruined it. "I was showing her what she will be doing for however long she will be staying with us."

"No nonsense as usual, Zexion," he said with amusement. He looked over the new arrival and smirked. "She certainly fits the physical description they've all given her, but I wonder if she has what it really takes to fit in here."

Meaxana smirked at the challenge in his words. "You want to know if I can keep up with your self-proclaimed genius, is that it?" she said mockingly. "How about this: I get one week to prove my skills. After that week, if I'm not deemed satisfactory, you can have me do whatever grunt work you want. If, however, I _do_ prove satisfactory, there will be no more of these derogatory comments. Understood?"

Vexen looked at Zexion and smirked. "She has spirit, that's for sure. This proves promising, although I'm still not entirely convinced." He looked at her with a smug expression. "You have one week. You better not disappoint."

"You needn't worry, Vexen," Zexion said. "I assure you she will suit all the jobs I have for her quite perfectly. I know what she is capable of."

"Oh?" said Vexen as he looked between the two of them with interest. "How is it you've come to know this so quickly? This _is_ the first time any of us have been properly introduced to the girl, after all."

"This _girl_ is the Nobody of Aaname," Zexion said. "She was quite skilled as a child, and I can see her talents have only grown since then. Besides, you've already read her reports."

"So, this is the girl, hmm?" Vexen said, inspecting her once again. "She certainly _has_ grown from that girl in the photo of yours. If she really _is_ that girl, then it's no wonder you're so willing to take her on as your apprentice. No matter, she will have her chance to prove herself soon enough. Don't make things _too_ easy for her, Zexion," he warned teasingly.

"You should know _I_ would be the _last_ person to go easy on her," Zexion said, smirking as he looked over at her. Vexen smirked, looked at the two one last time, and disappeared.

"And just what sort of a challenge were you planning on giving me, Zexion?" she asked coyly. He took one look at her before smirking and walking over to her.

"You have exactly one week to make me hunger for you," he said, his lips at her ear. "Make me lose my self-control and surrender to an irrational need and you win. Fail and suffer the consequences Vexen set for you."

Meaxana's eyes widened. Not only had Ienzo been the most _rational_ person she had ever known, but he had always had amazing self-control. She had only ever seen him lose control of himself once, and that was the day she was leaving.

"_Why'd you call me here, Ame? Have you been crying?" he asked as he saw her blood-shot eyes and the way she was unable to look at him. "Ame, what happened? What's wrong?"_

"_I-Ienzo, it's not fair! I don't want to go! I _can't_ go!" she sobbed into his chest. He may have been her elder by a few years, but he had always been her best friend, the one person she could always turn to._

"_Go?" he asked gently. "Ame, I don't understand. Where are you going?"_

"_I-I don't know!" she said. "Mommy and Daddy just said we have to go! They said it wasn't safe here anymore, and they won't let me stay behind! Ienzo, I can't leave, I _can't_! I _won't_ leave you and big brother!" She started sobbing again, but started when she felt him tense and inhale sharply._

"_They're taking you away?" he asked. "Away from Hollow Bastion?" She nodded, still unable to speak. His grip tightened. "I won't let them take you away, Ame. I promise. I'll find a way to keep you here. I won't let them separate us."_

"_Y-you mean it, Ienzo?" she stammered, looking up at him. His eyes softened as he wiped away her tears._

"_I promise, Ame,: he said gently. "I'll find a way for us to stay together. You're my best friend."_

"I'll find a way," she said with a smirk. "You may think you're impenetrable, but I _will_ find your weakness, Zexion. By the end of the week, you'll be _burning_ for me." With that, she turned and exited the room to make the necessary preparations.

**Responses to my commentators:**

**Axel's Pyro Girl:** Glad you liked the twist! If you liked that, then you'll definitely like what comes up in chapters four and five!

**DarkFlame Alchemist:** I went this direction because it was important to later in the plot. Besides, the prologue left it open enough I felt it wasn't a stretch to make the transition. You'll understand more as the story progresses.


	7. Daunting Challenges

**Author's Info:** Well, life's finally getting back into a schedule. Now that I've got things figured out, I think I'll have more time for writing. I'm looking forward to it, honestly. Anyway, thanks to all of you who read/commented, especially **Axel's Pyro Girl**, and **NinjaSheik**. More after!

**The "what"s:** Listening to nothing but whatever random noise comes through the door (which there really aren't any) and thinking about the fact I am hopefully FINALLY going to get back into writing. Life has been playing games with me, and I think it's finally decided enough is enough. I've never been so excited to write again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm just someone who loves the games and hasn't played in a while.

_Chapter Three_

Three days had passed since Zexion's challenge, and Meaxana was biding her time. She knew he was expecting her to do something, but she wasn't about to rush it. Time and opportunity were crucial; she had to ensure it didn't fail. In the meantime, she had other things to do. She walked out of Castle Oblivion, ready for the scouting mission she had been given.

Apparently Xemnas was curious about this boy capable of wielding the Keyblade and his companions. Already weary of simply staying in the dark basement and desperately needing time to think, she agreed to go and gather more information. When Zexion attempted to refuse, she told him it would be helpful in determining what traits the Heartless would require to better stand against the power of the Keyblade.

"Meaxana, do you really intend to go on this mission? You just got here," Zexion said, appearing behind her. She smirked but kept her back turned to him. "You _do_ realize what would happen if you fail to succeed—"

"I am well aware of the consequences, Zexion," she said, feigning boredom. "Besides, this won't take long. I just want to see if I'm right about the Keybearer and his companions. As soon as I've determined that, I'll come back with more than enough information, and plenty of time in which to complete my challenge."

"I never knew you to be one to attempt something at the last minute," he said thoughtfully. Suddenly he smirked. "You'll be far more likely to make a foolish mistake. If you really must insist on going on this mission, however, I guess there's no point in attempting to stop you."

"You're right about one thing, Zexion," she said, allowing her smirk to enter her tone. "See you in a few days." She walked into the portal she created.

He's right about me not being able to wait until the last minute to enact my plans, she though slyly. What he _doesn't_ realize is that he's already walked right into my trap. He's already proven he wants me near him by trying to prevent me from going on this mission. Now, if I'm right, this combination of being gone who knows where for three days _and_ coming across those two will certainly serve to do what I could never have _dreamed_ of accomplishing on my own in Castle Oblivion.

She looked around and smirked at the strange world she found herself in. She didn't seem to mind the frightening look of the inhabitants of the world In fact, the ghouls, vampires, and other strange creatures only made her feel even more at home. She knew she was a strange being herself, even if she wasn't like Zexion and the members of the Organization. This fit her perfectly. Now all she had to do was find the Keybearer.

She made her way through the square to see three strange characters celebrating along with a bunch of the townspeople. She wasn't sure how she knew, but they felt different from the others. That was when she realized she recognized the one in the middle: Sora. She had been right; it _was_ Sora who had the Keyblade. That could only mean his two companions were—

"Sora, cheer up. I'm sure we'll find Riku and Kairi," the one that looked like a dog said. "Gawrsh, I hate seeing you so down."

"He's right, Sora," the other one said. "You gotta cheer up. Remember that promise we made!"

"You're right," she heard Sora say as he grinned and looked at his friends. "Thanks Donad. Thanks Goofy."

Same old Sora, she thought as she turned to leave. Always so cheerful and upbeat. Even if we weren't close on the Islands, he was never a jerk to me. I guess he figured if Kairi considered me a friend I couldn't be _all_ bad. Of course, that didn't stop Riku from always fighting with me . . .

Her thoughts drifted back to when the Islands were destroyed. She had woken up in a strange world with no idea of who she was or how she'd gotten there. She'd wandered for hours in an attempt to find help before someone found her. He was dressed in a red robe and kept his face covered with a cloth of the same color.

_"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"_

_ "My name is DiZ. As for where you are, if you don't already know, that will take far too much time to explain. What is your name, child?"_

_ "My name?" she asked in confusion._

_ "You don't remember anything at all, do you? Come along. Perhaps I can help you regain your memory. Maybe then you can help me."_

I wonder where Riku and Kairi are now, she mused. Perhaps it's possibly for me to locate them yet. She opened herself to the darkness and tried to sense Riku's presence. She knew that he had embraced the darkness when he left the Islands, and that would make him the easiest to find. Once she sensed him, she created a portal to take her there.

She arrived in a castle teeming with Heartless. Luckily for her, she had learned to cloak herself using the very shadows around her. She swiftly yet quietly made her way to where she felt Riku.

She found him in a small room with a bookcase and a bed in it. She frowned as she watched him. Riku had changed drastically; he was slowly being overcome by the darkness. She shook her head, knowing it was his foolish hopes for adventure that led him down this path. She would not pity him; she couldn't afford to.

"Who's there?" she heard Riku demand, making her tense. She quickly pulled the shadows even closer to mask her energy. The last thing she needed was to be discovered by Riku. It wasn't time for the Organization to be revealed. She watched silently as he looked around for the source before turning.

"Maleficent," he said as another figure entered the room. Meaxana watched as the evil fairy entered and smirked. _This_ was the one who had convinced Riku to destroy the Islands? _She_ was the leader of all of this? He was even more pathetic than she had originally thought.

"It's time, Riku," she said. "I need you to go and gather the Heartless. The fool will need your help against the Keybearer. Meaxana watched as he nodded and followed Maleficent out of the room, just like an obedient dog.

So pathetic, she thought as she conjured a portal, and to think I once thought him honorable.

She arrived at the lab that had become all too familiar before she had been discovered by the Organization. "DiZ," she called. "I'm back, and I've got information for you concerning both the Organization _and_ the Keybearer."

"Good work, Meaxana," DiZ said, appearing in the doorway. "Now, tell me everything."

***

When the third day was almost over, Meaxana found herself once again in Castle Oblivion. As she was delivering her report to Marluxia, she sensed Zexion nearby. She bowed, barely concealing her smirk, before turning and leaving. As soon as she was outside the room she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Zexion there, looking more than slightly agitated.

"Are you finished gallivanting off now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She barely concealed her laughter and smirked.

"Don't tell me you missed me Zexion," she teased. "I've only been gone for three days. Besides, I have a lot of information that could help the Organization. You should be proud of me, not cross."

"You presume much, to know my mind," he said, eyeing her. "I've lost out on three days' worth of research, and there's no guarantee your information will be of use to me."

"Oh it will, I assure you, but let's talk somewhere more . . . private. I am weary of places in which I must take utmost caution when I speak." She stepped through a portal into Zexion's chambers, smirking as she saw him arrive seconds later.

"What information do you have for me, Meaxana?" he asked, approaching her quickly. She could sense his eagerness and she knew that, if she played her cards right, she could turn this to her advantage.

"I didn't tell Marluxia this, as I felt it wasn't his business to know," she said, teasing him and playing with his ego. When she saw she had his full attention and that he was leaning in toward her, she approached him and whispered into his ear, "I know the Keybearers, _both_ of them." She heard his breath catch.

"_How_?" he breathed, his curiosity piqued. This was incredibly advantageous and would give him insight into the people Xemnas had become so interested in.

"They're two boys from the Destiny Islands, that god-forsaken place my parents took me to when I was forced to leave Hollow Bastion. Their names are Sora and Riku. Sora is the Keybearer closing the Keyholes and is very free spirited. He always follows his heart. Riku, on ther other hand, let his desire for adventure lead him into darkness. A perfect end for that cold, unmoving personality of his, really. Strange that two complete opposites are such good friends."

"How do you know all this?"Zexion demanded suddenly, rounding on her. "Only someone close to them could know so much. You seem especially fond of this Riku. What is so special about him?"

Her lip quirked as she found it increasingly difficult to hide her smirk. He had fallen completely and utterly into her trap. Now all she had to do was go through with the final steps.

"You needn't worry yourself, Zexion," she said reassuringly, placing a hand on his arm. "Sora was my next-door neighbor, and they used to have fake sword fights on the same islands where I liked to read books. I was never one of them. Riku ensured that with all the fights the two of us got into." She allowed her tone to become sad and wistful, as though she wished she could have been accepted among them.

"Why would you _want_ to become part of a group that clearly didn't care about you?" he asked, frowning angrily. "You didn't _like_ Riku, did you?"

"He was cold and rather distant, but he wasn't a horrible person," she admitted. "He could be quite admirable when the inclination struck him, and he was _quite_ popular with the ladies. All of this means nothing to me now, of course. I'm a Nobody now. Even if there was the slightest of chances that I had like him then, it's gone now. No heart, remember?" she said lightly and teasingly. "Besides, I'm with the Organization now, with you."

"You _are_ with me," he agreed, looking her over. She knew exactly what was running through his mind at that moment, and she knew she had won their challenge. What had surprised her, however, was not the fact that she'd won; it was the fact she _wanted_ this to happen.

"Are you sure you want this, Zexion?" she asked. "Once you take this step, there is no going back."

"I'll take my chances," he said before brushing his lips against hers. "You're mine, Meaxana, and you're _not_ going to get away this time." He pressed his lips against hers in a fiery, passionate kiss filled with hunger. Meaxana's eyes closed as she felt herself giving in to his desires.

**Responses to my commentators:**

**Axel's Pyro Girl:** I am glad Zexion is staying relatively within character. Granted it's easier due to the fact he isn't there long, but still. I like when they're in character, or there's no point. They're not the person you want them to be by then.

**NinjaSheik:** Glad you liked it! Hope this one was to your liking as well.


End file.
